User talk:Socks4615
Welcome to the Party!--Axisor 13:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what I'm doing. xD --err, that was me. Forgot to log in. Still don't know what I'm doing. :First things first--unless you're working on an "article" (so talk pages, forum pages, discussion pages) put "--~~~~" behind your posts--it tells us who posted and when. There should be a tutorial that will give you a bit of a run down on how the wiki commands work and whatnot. :Lets see.... well I've been here less than a week so I'm probably not the best to be handing out advise, but I have learned that if you find little issues, like sentence structure or grammatical errors in the articles, feel free to edit those. If you put something (like an idea) in the wrong place, someone will gently nudge you into the right direction if you ask. Just as I'm sure someone else will probably put more info up here too, esp if you post that you're new somewhere on the forums. --Axisor 14:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just have to take the time to play with things; I learn best by screwing around with stuff. But thank you so much for the pointers! ^_^ I'd start playing now, but I'm digging around in the GG archives at the moment :3 Priorities, y'know...--Socks4615 14:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Problem with Theo? What problem are you trying to solve? and are identical—wikis tend to ignore case on the first letter of a template or reference. (I did sneak in an edit between your edits (I didn't know you were still working).) Argadi 18:57, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I tried to add in an Outside World thing about Kaja saying his name was a joke about his fate originally. Got everything fine, figured out how to do the reference....but then suddenly it wouldn't list the categories anymore and Theo wasn't showing up in the categories he should've shown up in. Help pages either weren't helpful or weren't showing up at all, so I tried everything I could think of to try and fix it and couldn't so I just gave up on it for the time being because I'm far too frustrated with it.--Socks4615 19:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: It appears my edit fixed the problem, at some point ref tags were placed around the category tags. In addition to playing with things (as M suggests), it can also be useful to look at the history and figure out the edit that broke something. (It's useful to have a large screen and multiple windows.) Don't worry about leaving errors, the goal here is the final result and the regular contributors have all fixed each others errors and omissions. Argadi 19:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, just keep playing with things and you'll figure it out. Mistakes are very easily fixed here. A good thing, too, or I'd be in trouble. --m 19:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Thank you for the help, and for the email. I'm starting to get a bit better handle on things as I sandbox a bit--Socks, Eclectic Genius